1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a drive mechanism for transmitting a drive force to drive a processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet by means of the drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as copying machines, printers, facsimile machines and composite machines with their functions includes a conveyance portion which conveys sheets, and a drive mechanism which transmits a drive force to drive an image forming mechanism for forming images on the sheets. The drive mechanism typically includes an electromagnetic clutch which controls transmission of the drive force and a cover which prevents chips caused by wearing during operations of the electromagnetic clutch. Since the cover prevents the wear chips from scattering, it becomes less likely that gears around the electromagnetic clutch and other drive elements are worn.
The cover surrounding the electromagnetic clutch suppresses dissipation of heat generated by the electromagnetic clutch. Accordingly, temperature around the electromagnetic clutch goes up. The high temperature environment around the electromagnetic clutch causes malfunctions of the electromagnetic clutch and the drive elements around the electromagnetic clutch (for example, abnormal noise due to variation in meshing amounts between gears).